The Brothers Flub-I'm Your Boogeyman
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Sequel to "Nightmares Of Doom". Eight year Fraz starts having visions of Mr. Doom.


The Brothers Flub

"I'm Your Boogeyman"

Prologue

It all started one night in Fraz's room as he was about to go to sleep. He got on his knees and said his prayers. As he was about to get into bed, _suddenly_ a black-clawed hand came out from under the bed, and grabbed him by the ankle. Fraz screamed bloody murder as the hand tried to pull him under the bed. His screaming alerted his parents Arnold and Melba, and they came rushing into his room, where they found him on the floor beside his bed. The hand was gone—it was no longer trying to pull him under the bed.

"Fraz oh my gosh, are you alright honey?!" Melba cried as she bent down to help him up, "You're not hurt are you?" "It was him! It was the boogeyman that lives under my bed! He tried to pull me under it!" Fraz cried in panic. "Shhh. It's okay. There's no one under your bed. You were just having a nightmare. Which reminds me, I forgot to give you your medicine for the night" Melba replied. She turned to Arnold and said "Stay with him while I go get his medicine". Arnold stood by Fraz's side as Melba left the room. A moment later she returned with Fraz's Resperadal and water. She handed the two items to him, and he washed down the pill with the water.

She and Arnold helped Fraz into bed, and kissed him goodnight. "Sweet dreams Fraz" she told him. She and Arnold left the room—flicking the light off on their way out. Soon the Resperadal took effect and Fraz was sound asleep.

Chapter One

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen including Fraz. "How did you sleep dear?" Melba asked Fraz. "Fine Mom. The Resperadal and night light really helped" Fraz replied. "That's great honey" Melba replied. She began cooking breakfast for everyone. When breakfast was ready The Flub Family sat at the table and ate it together. After breakfast Guapo and Fraz got ready for school, and got on the bus.

During morning recess Fraz saw Mr. Doom watching him from a far away distance. He was the only one who could see him. Fraz screamed bloody murder. All the children stopped playing on the playground equipment, and stared at Fraz. "It's him! It's Mr. Doom! Look!" Fraz cried and pointed to where Mr. Doom was standing. They all looked at where he was pointing, but didn't see anyone. "Nice prank Fraz, but you can't fool us. There's nobody over there" a flub boy said. "I'm telling you I _saw_ him! You gotta believe me!" Fraz cried, "He was in my room last night, and tried to pull me under my bed!" The children laughed at him and called him a scaredy cat.

During lunch all the kids, especially Bruno crowded around Fraz to taunt him. "Boogeyman! Boogeyman! Fraz is scared of The Boogeyman!" They did the same thing to him during afternoon recess. When Guapo and Fraz got home from school, Fraz told Grandma Flub that he saw Mr. Doom/Old Man Doom Check at school that day, and that all the kids on the playground bullied him for it. He also told her that last night Mr. Doom was in his room, tried to pull him under his bed, and that the kids at school bullied him for that too.

To try and help forget his troubles at school that day, Fraz along with Guapo went into the kitchen for an after school snack. Then went to their rooms to get started on their homework. An hour later Arnold and Melba came home from work, and Fraz hurried into the living room. He told them all about the bad day he had had at school. "Mom! What did I tell you about scaring Fraz with those stories?!" Arnold scolded Grandma Flub. "I promise you son, I haven't told Fred _anything_! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Grandma Flub replied sincerely. "She's telling the truth Dad. Please believe her" Fraz begged. "Okay Mom. I believe you" Arnold said—no longer feeling angry.

That night at bedtime Fraz turned on his night light, Melba brought him his Resperadal for the night, he said his prayers—praying to God to protect him from Mr. Doom, got into bed, and went to sleep.

Chapter Two

The next morning during recess Bruno and the other kids on the playground surrounded Fraz, where they start chanting "Boogeyman! Boogeyman! Fraz is scared of The Boogeyman!" Fraz covered his ears and yelled "Stop it!" But the kids continued chanting. Finally Fraz couldn't take it anymore, and ran away from the playground, and into the school building. "Fwaz! Fwaz wait up!" Guapo cried chasing after him. Inside the school Guapo walked down the hallway until he came upon the boy's bathroom and entered.

As he entered he heard Fraz crying in the third stall, and walked over to it. He knocked on the stall door. "Fwaz?" he asked. "Go away Guapo!" Fraz sobbed. "C'mon Fwaz. We gotta head on down to Pwincipal Evans' office, and tell him what happened" Guapo said. Fraz unlocked the door, and exited with toilet paper in his hand—his eyes red and puffy from crying. Fraz wiped some tears with the toilet paper, and he and Guapo left the bathroom.

They walked down the hallway until they reached Evans' office and knocked on his office door. The door opened and there stood Evans. "What are you two doing inside the school building? Recess isn't over yet" he asked. "Mr. Evans? My bwother Fwaz here was buwwied by some mean kids on the pwaygwound, and he wan inside the bathwoom cwying" Guapo said. "What are their names?" Evans asked. "Bwuno, Kyle, Bwuce, Amy, Jennifer, and many more" Guapo replied. "I'll deal with them after recess. Let me get you two late passes" Evans said. He closed his office door, and a moment later it reopened with him standing in the doorway, where he handed Guapo and Fraz each a late pass. "Thank you sir" Guapo said. Just then the bell rang. "That's the bell. We gotta go to cwass" Guapo said and he and Fraz began heading down the hallway to their classroom.

During class Evans' voice came on over the intercom—asking to see Bruno, Kyle, Amy, and Jennifer in his office immediately. In his office he told them they had detention after school, for bullying Fraz on the playground. During lunch and afternoon recess the kids didn't bully Fraz. They were in enough trouble as it was.

When Arnold and Melba came home from work at 4:00, Fraz stopped in the middle of his homework, to go into the living room, and tell them about what happened to him at school that day. "Mom! Dad! I was bullied today at school over Mr. Doom!" he cried. "I'll have a talk with your principal about it tomorrow morning" Melba replied. "You don't have to Mom. Me and Guapo told Principal Evans at school today what happened, and the kids who bullied me were given detention after school" Fraz explained.

That night after Melba gave Fraz his Resperdal and water, he checked under his bed to make sure Mr. Doom wasn't under it. When he saw that he wasn't he turned on his nightlight, got into bed, and went to sleep.

Chapter Three

The next day at school, much to Fraz's relief none of the kids bullied him at lunch or during recess. That afternoon when Guapo and Fraz got off the bus, they went into the kitchen to have an afterschool snack, before going to their rooms to get started on their homework. At 4:00 when Arnold and Melba came home from work, they called a family meeting. Guapo, Fraz, and Grandma Flub all met them in the living room, and sat down on the couch. "Everyone. We're going to Pizza Palace for dinner" Arnold announced. Guapo and Fraz cheered—high-fiving. Then they went back to their rooms to finish their homework, while Grandma Flub went to _her_ room.

At 5:00 The Flub Family headed off to Pizza Palace. When they arrived there, they asked for a table to sit at. A waitress brought them their menus, and a basket of breadsticks as an appetizer. They looked through their menus and decided what they wanted. The waitress returned and they ordered an 18 inch pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese. They also ordered drinks: Arnold ordered a Diet Pepsi, Melba a Diet Coke, Guapo an orange soda, Fraz a grape soda, and Grandma Flub ice tea with lemon. The waitress told them it would take 30 minutes and left their table.

Thirty minutes later the waitress brought them their pizza and drinks on a rolling cart. She handed the items to them, and left their table as they dug in. When they were done eating Fraz spotted a clown across from them, wishing a kid Happy Birthday. He screamed in fear and ran away from the table all the way to the men's bathroom. "Honey what's wrong with Fraz?!" Melba cried. "I don't know dear but I'll go find out" Arnold replied. He stood from the table and walked all the way to the men and women's bathrooms.

As he entered the men's bathroom he asked Fraz where he was. "In here Dad!" Fraz's voice came from the third stall which was locked. Arnold approached the stall and knocked on the door. "Son? What happened out there that scared you so bad?" he asked. "I saw a clown! I'm afraid of clowns!" Fraz replied. "Son clowns are nothing to be afraid of. They're just people in makeup whose job is it to make people laugh. Nothing more" Arnold said. This made Fraz feel better. He unlocked the stall door and exited the stall. "Ready to go back in there?" Arnold asked. "Yes Dad" Fraz replied. The two left the men's bathroom together.

As Arnold and Fraz rejoined The Flub Family at the table, Melba asked "Honey what was it that scared Fraz so bad?" "It was a clown dear. I explained to him that clown aren't anything to be afraid of" Arnold replied. "Good" Melba said smiling. Then The Flub Family ordered dessert.

That night at bedtime Melba brought Fraz his medicine and water which he took. She told him goodnight and left the room. He looked under his bed, said his prayers, got into bed, and went to sleep.

Chapter Four

The next morning at recess Fraz saw a demonic-looking clown watching him from a distance. He screamed and ran into the school building, down the hall, and into the boys bathroom, where he locked himself in a stall. Once again Guapo followed him into the bathroom, and approached the stall he was hiding in. But Fraz was too afraid to come out—afraid the demonic clown would get him. Guapo promised he wouldn't let this demon clown get him—that he would be right by his side. This made Fraz feel better and he exited the stall. Together he and Guapo returned to the playground, and to Fraz's relief the demonic clown was gone—much to his relief. He believed it had only been his imagination, and spent the rest of recess playing on the jungle gym.

During lunch—once again none of the kids bullied Fraz, as he had lunch with Guapo. After school Guapo and Fraz got off the bus, and had an afterschool snack, before getting started on their homework. At dinner Fraz told his parents that he hallucinated seeing a scary-looking clown at recess that day. His parents told him it was due to his fear of seeing that clown at Pizza Palace the night before.

That night at bedtime Melba brought Fraz his Resperadal and water, and told him goodnight. Before going to bed Fraz said his prayers, and looked under the bed to make sure Mr. Doom isn't under it. Then turned on his night light, got into bed, and went to sleep. What Fraz didn't know was that Mr. Doom was the scary clown he saw at recess that day, and that Mr. Doom would continue to haunt him throughout his childhood, teen hood, and adulthood.

The End


End file.
